Hot Chocolate Kisses
by X-Midnight-Lady-X
Summary: Antonio's hosted a Christmas party, but Lovino couldn't find the Spaniard anywhere! Not that he cared anyway. Besides, why was it so damn cold in a house full of people and heating anyway. Spamano Secret Santa Christmas Fic. AU


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers, or Moh and Anko~ **

**Warnings: Shounen-ai, swearing, OCs (Not mine though), Me failing at writing the OCs**

**Written as a Secret Santa gift for Enderkichi on deviantArt~**

**Anko is EnderKichi's Manself, and Moh is amo-siesta's (also on dA) manself! Gianluca is Serborga**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lovino glared at all of the occupants in the room. Damnit, why did he even agree to come to this party anyway? Antonio's house was too fucking big and there were too many people.<p>

Seriously, who the hell were these guys? Amongst the crowd, he could easily spot his two younger brothers, Feliciano and Gianluca talking to the potato bastards and the French pervert. Figures they would be here.

He raised the glass of Sicilian wine to his lips, sipping it slowly.

Christmas music flowed throughout the house and the happy atmosphere of the place was honestly beginning to annoy him.

Worst of all?

Antonio was nowhere in sight.

Not that he cared or anything.

Actually, he hadn't seen him since that afternoon when he and his brothers had come to help make food for the Christmas party, (Feliciano making cakes and Lovino making pizzas). Well, he and Feliciano had made the food, but Gianluca had gone off to hang decorations. Honestly, he could say that even if he didn't like many of the people here, it looked pretty damn amazing.

Then people had started arriving and seriously, who would have known the idiot knew so many damn people! Hell, he even invited the eyebrow bastard and then some other eyebrow bastard who turned up later came. Who the hell were these people?

Dismissing the thought, Lovino took another sip of his drink and admired the decorations.

There was a huge Christmas tree in the centre of the main living room which he was currently in. Gold and red tinsel sparkled in the light along with the Christmas lights which seemed to light up in time with the music. To complete the tree were the few tomato-shaped baubles hanging off a couple of the branches. Lovino chuckled at the sight. Only Antonio would specially order tomato baubles.

There were neatly wrapped presents piled up at the bottom of the tree of all different sizes in one corner of the large living room, a food table which Lovino was currently standing by and the rest of the of the room was occupied by people talking in little groups. He was quite content being alone for a while, no little brothers to annoy him, or stupid Spanish people trying to hug him, or perverted French people trying to rape him or... well, you get it.

"Ve~! Fratello!"

Never mind.

Lovino's eye twitched as he realised that his brother probably wouldn't leave him alone unless he 'socialised'. Well fuck.

"What do you want Feliciano?" he asked, placing his, now empty, glass down on the table. "It better be important, otherwise, you're just wasting my time."

"B-but, you looked lonely over here! Gianluca's hanging out with Gil and I'm with Luddy, but you looked so bored and sad over here, I decided to come over here and cheer you up!" Feliciano declared, throwing his arms around his older brother in a hug.

"Feliciano! Fuck off! I don't need your hug therapy!" Lovino growled dangerously, struggling but not shoving him off. If he did, it was likely that Feliciano would fall and start crying, and honestly, who wants a crying Feliciano on Christmas?

"Aw, but it's Christmas! Be happy!" he insisted, not letting go. However, the younger did look at his older brother with tearful chocolate eyes, pleading with him to have a good time. Lovino shouldn't be lonely on Christmas!

Lovino sighed. Damn it; why, after all these years, could he never resist his brother's pleading eyes. You'd think that eventually, he'd grow immune to them. Oh well!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry okay? Look, I'm just gonna go to another room, it's too crowded here. I'll be back, and I promise I'll go talk to people later." Lovino reasoned, attempting to smile to show his brother he was serious. Well, who knows, maybe the bastard knew some pretty girls. Feliciano seemed happy with this answer, letting go of his brother, pushing him into the corridor so that he could go talk to people.

"Okay~! See you later fratello!" he waved, before returning to the main room.

Lovino rolled his hazel eyes. At least he got away from his brother. Shoving his hands into his jacket pocket, he sauntered his way to another room.

* * *

><p>Damnit, was it really that hard to find a not-so-crowded room with an empty sofa? Honestly, so far, Lovino had witnessed the eyebrow bastard and the American idiot sucking faces, the French pervert practically having sex with some random girl and hell, he even found Gianluca utterly drunk practically doing some striptease!<p>

Frowning, Lovino continued to search until he found a small study. It was more like a small library where Antonio kept most of his documents. People casually passed by the room, hardly taking notice of it. Probably because they didn't decorate it, meaning that it was off limits.

He entered the room, content with the fact there was no one there, and settled himself on the coffee-coloured leather sofa. At last, he could be alone for a little while.

Obviously, fate decided that that wouldn't be happening.

When he felt another presence on the sofa next to him, he opened his eyes to glare at the person who dared enter his personal space.

As he turned his head, he was instantly met with a pair of brilliant emerald eyes a little too close for his liking.

"Holy shit! What the hell?" Lovino jumped back in surprise.

"Hi Lovi!" Antonio replied back with a brilliant smile.

"Okay, okay. Hi to you as well bastard. Where've you been all night? I haven't seen you once since now!" Lovino unconsciously pouted slightly, much to the delight of the older man.

"Aw~! Did Lovi miss me?" Antonio smiled lightly, causing the young Italian to blush.

"N-no! Of course n-not." He turned away, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to warm himself up.

Why the hell was the house so damn cold? It had so many people in it, and radiators! Shouldn't it really be warm? He rubbed his hands up and down his arms, teeth chattering slightly. Perhaps it was just this room? Lovino hoped that Antonio didn't notice, otherwise he would definitely make a fuss.

Unfortunately, he did.

"Are you cold, Lovi?" Antonio asked, cocking his head to one side.

"N-no! What gave you that idea? And don't call me 'Lovi', you bastard!" Lovino rolled his eyes at Antonio's obliviousness and blushing at the childish nickname. He wished that he would just go away now.

What Lovino didn't expect was two arms wrap around him, engulfing him in a comforting warmth. Unconsciously, he leaned into Antonio's arms; it felt kind of nice... until he realised what he was doing. Instantly, the Italian's face fired up.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Lovino hissed angrily, beginning to struggle. Antonio chuckled, making the former pout a little.

"So cute~!"

"Chigi! Sh-shut the hell up!" Lovino attempted to push the Spaniard away, but only resulted in making Antonio more amused.

"Aw, I was just warming you up!" he grinned in reply. Scowling, Lovino managed to shove the older man off of him.

"Damnit, get away from me! If you really want to 'warm me up' get me something like a drink, bastard."

Antonio chuckled at how flustered the Italian looked, with his cheeks all puffed like that, but nonetheless, got up off the sofa.

"So cute~! I'll get you some hot chocolate, how's that soundi mi tomate?/i" Antonio asked, cocking his head to the side, viridian eyes sparkling in the lights. A light blush dusted its way across Lovino's cheeks as he nodded slightly at the offer. Giving the Italian one last smile and quick peck on the forehead (which made Lovino freeze for a second), he left to get the requested drink.

As soon as he left the room, Lovino let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. Why the hell was he fucking blushing and stuttering all the goddamn time? It wasn't anything to do with him... right? He groaned as he hid his head in his hands. Damn his feelings.

Suddenly, he felt someone sit down on the couch to the left of him.

Oh shit, he wasn't back already was he?

Not bothering to look up, he growled.

"What are you here, Antonio?" he snapped at, who he thought, was Antonio.

"Hehe, you really like him, don't you kid?" the intruder's voice was slightly rougher than Antonio's yet had a hint of a Spanish accent.

"Tch. Fucking queer-ass." a second voice spoke behind him. He felt the person lean on the back of the sofa and could distinctively smell the faint aroma of cigarettes.

"The fuck you say?" Lovino snapped at the newcomer's. Snapping his neck up at the alien voices, he turned to take in the new comer's appearance.

Once he saw who it was, he blinked in surprise

"Who the hell are you bastards?" he demanded, eyes darting from one figure to the other.

Both men grinned.

The one who had sat next to him had bronze-brown wavy hair and smooth caramel-gold eyes, and seemed the older of the two. He was quite tanned and had a well defined jaw. Lovino noticed that the one thing that jumped out at him the most was the thick eyebrows he had; they were almost as big as the tea bastard's! Almost...

He wasn't exactly thin, but he wasn't overly big either. His slim fingers held a slice of jalapeno pizza which Lovino had made previously.

The other one behind him who smelt faintly of smoke had black hair, shaved on the left side and hazel eyes. In a way, he reminded Lovino of himself, constantly frowning and annoyed, but who was he to judge?

"Damn, this is nice." the bronze hair one commented, munching happily on his food

"Idiot. Don't come crying to me when your stomach hurts later," the darker hair one scowled, crossing his arms. Deciding he was tired of standing, he walked round and sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Is there a fucking reason you bastards are here?" Lovino asked irritably, already annoyed with the two new strangers. "Seriously, who the fuck are you guys?"

The black haired one smirked again, clearly amused by Lovino's anger. However, the other bronze haired one looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"Hm, well, I guess I'm here because my parents either forgot to use a condom, or it broke. And then they were blessed with this beautiful baby who grew up to be this hot, handsome man that you see before you today." he gestured to his own body, before finishing off what was left of the pizza. Lovino raised an eyebrow. Why was this person so fucking weird?

"But if you're talking about why I'm here in the house, Antonio did invite us kid, plus, he said there would be pizza, and I fucking love pizza."

"Don't call me kid, damnit!" Lovino growled, crossing his arms in anger, not bothering to mention he was the one who had made the pizza. "I'm fucking twenty-two! But seriously, who. The fuck. Are you?"

The one with bronze, wavy hair chuckled whilst the one with shorter, black hair smirked.

"So, I'm guessing you're the hot-headed 'Lovi' that I'm always hearing about right?" the one with bronze hair raised a thick eyebrow, sitting down next to Lovino, not bothering to answer his question.

"Answer my fucking question already!" Lovino growled, clenching his fists. Damnit, he wanted to punch them so bad! The older one chuckled.

"Calm down already, you're being childish now. The name's Anko, and this guy's Moh'." Anko gestured to Moh.

"I can introduce myself, thanks asshole." Moh rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway kid, it's obvious you like Antonio, just sayin'."

Lovino was about to retort with a snappy reply when, who should appear again, but Antonio. The Spaniard pretty much danced into the room, with a steaming mug of hot chocolate, before resenting it to Lovino with a flourish, causing him to blush. Damnit, did he really have to that in front of these two weirdos, (who both wore matching smirks on their smug faces... bastards). Could night get any better?

Muttering a quick thanks, Lovino snatched the mug and downed half of it in one gulp. Wow, was he really that thirsty? The hot liquid flowed down in throat, warming him instantly. After he was done, he licked his lips, appreciating the sweet taste of chocolate on his lips.

"Was it good, Lovi~?" Antonio peered down at him, eyes sparkling with hope. The Italian blinked, before nodding his head ever so slightly. Damnit, it was even more embarrassing with those two weirdos watching.

"So... you just gonna stare at him all day or are you gonna fuck him already?" Anko asked nonchalantly. Moh's hand connected with his forehead, whilst Antonio looked confused and Lovino blushed brightly.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Antonio cocked his head to the side in confusion. Honestly, he just left for five minutes! Did he really miss that much?

Lovino whipped his head to glare at Anko, then at Antonio. Fuck, he really hated that asshole. That was the last straw for him. Ignoring his lukewarm drink on the table, he got up, muttering curses in Italian and English and ran out of the room before anyone had a chance to react.

"Lovi~! Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Lovino stormed away, trying to find an isolated part of Antonio's house; preferably somewhere where there were no people at all. Finally, he managed to find what looked like a small study. There weren't many people around, just the odd person passing the doorway, but apart from that, no one.<p>

Thank God.

Walking over to the doorway, he leant against the frame and closed his eyes. Damnit, now he was thirsty and he left his hot chocolate back with those two weirdos.

"Hey Lovi~!"

Lovino's eyes snapped open. He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see Antonio making his way towards him. Oh shit. He was about to run off again when someone grabbed his arm, stopping him from doing so.

The Italian's body jerked, causing him to fall backwards. He panicked, arms flailing as he felt himself being pulled to the ground by gravity. Stupid gravity. Lovino squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead, he felt two arms supporting him. Cracking one eye open, he glanced up at his 'savior'.

"Careful there, Lovi~!"

Lovino blushed as he realised that he had just considered Antonio his 'savior' and scrambled out of his arms, leaning against a nearby doorframe.

"What do you want, bastard?" he asked, scowling and glaring at Antonio like the fall was his fault; in a way, it was actually.

"Why'd you run off? That wasn't very nice." Antonio frowned, sad that Lovino was being unsociable again.

"Your friends, are assholes." Lovino hissed, casting his hazel eyes down at the floor.

"I heard that you fag!" Lovino's head snapped up to just see Moh walking down the corridor, flipping him the bird.

"GOOD!" Lovino shouted after him. Honestly, why would Antonio even be friends with someone like that? Then again, Antonio could never read an atmosphere and was fucking kind to everybody. Even bastards like Moh.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when he heard a chuckle opposite him. Looking to the source of the noise, he frowned.

"What's so funny, tomato bastard?"

"Aw~! You have a pet name for me~! How cute!" Antonio clapped his hands together like a little kid who had received their the best gift ever for Christmas. The Spaniard looked up and smiled, pointing one finger up above them. "Lovino~! Look up there!"

Following the direction of the finger, Lovino spotted a tiny plant, dotted with small beads of white berries.

Mistletoe.

Before he had another chance to run away, Antonio's hands gently cupped his cheeks and planted a sweet kiss upon his lips. Lovino's hazel eyes widened. What. The. Hell? And why exactly did he like it? Oh screw pride!

Just as Antonio was about to pull away, Lovino wrapped his arms around his neck, keeping him in place. He could practically feel Lovino smirk against his own lips as he felt Antonio's gently push his mouth open. Lovino gladly let him in as he took in the sweet taste of tomatoes of Antonio's mouth.

Finally, they pulled away, both panting for air. Antonio pressed their foreheads together, gently smiling at the younger man.

"You taste like chocolate!" he whispered, pecking the Italian's nose.

"Whatever..." Lovino blushed, licking his own lips again.

Antonio chuckled, pulling Lovino into a hug.

"Feliz Navidad, Lovino."

"Buon Natale."

* * *

><p><strong>So...I haven't written Spamano in a while. I've missed it. Anyway, short AN's because I'm going to Cambridge for 2 days~!<strong>

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS~!**

**~ML**

**x**

**Thank you to MinatoP3-Tatty (dA as well...) for Serborga's name!**

**Moh' -Fiesta (c) amo-siesta**

**Anko Juichi (c) enderkichi**

**All other hetalia characters (c) Himaruya (Yes! Finally spelt his name right! xD)**

**P.P.S If anyone's interested in the whole manself thing, or confused, just go on dA and search Red-Society**

**Review Please~**

**Have a great day~!**


End file.
